


Another Chance

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being orphans themselves, Sasuke and Naruto feel obligated to adopt a kid who lost their parents after the War (the two kids that they adopt are based on myself and my (now ex) boyfriend).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

"Ah, Sasuke, I can't believe you actually agreed to this! I mean, I'm glad you did, but I never thought--"

"I said we could visit the orphanage and see if there are any kids I can tolerate. That is all," Sasuke interrupted, ignoring the blond as his cheek was nuzzled affectionately.

It had been a number of years since the War, but the aftereffects had yet to fade. Many children had lost parents or siblings in combat, and as a result, the orphanages were overflowing. Being an orphan himself and now a married man, he had suggested that perhaps they could adopt one of the kids. Sasuke, also an orphan and not wanting to upset his dear husband, the current Hokage, had somewhat reluctantly agreed to think about it despite not being a fan of small children.

"Oh, c'mon, Sasuke! Stop being such a grouch."

"Alright, alright..."

"Ah, Lord Hokage! And Mister Uchiha! Welcome! Are you here to visit the children? They will be so delighted to see you!" the woman who answered the door exclaimed, ushering them in excitedly.

Naruto grinned. "Actually, we're considering adoption, since, well, yeah."

"Oh, I see! I'm sure you'll both be wonderful parents! Any particular age range you're looking for?"

"Uh, not particularly. But I guess since I'm super busy and so is Sasuke, maybe not too young."

"Oh, of course! Does gender matter?"

"Nope! If we have girl questions, we can always ask our friend Sakura!"

"Wonderful! I'll go gather up the kids and you can wait here!"

Sasuke sighed in relief as the energetic middle-aged woman waddled off, sinking into a large chair. Naruto plopped down next to him, bouncing in excitement. Sasuke swatted at him. Naruto ignored him and kept bouncing.

"Aren't you excited, teme? Oh, right, I forgot, you're incapable of being excited."

"And you are incapable of sitting still."

"Whatever, teme."

The first wave of children dashed in, the oldest and the fastest first, followed by the younger ones, who hid behind the bigger kids. Tiny hands and tiny faces all around, each with varying levels of stickiness. Sasuke sighed, scanning them all and ruling out several immediately. He said nothing, however, waiting for them to be introduced.

"I'm Hibiki, and these are my brothers, Hideki and Hikaru. We're triplets."

The ten-year-old trio, the rowdiest of the group, looked like they had just been beating each other silly before swaggering in. 

"Hey, guys! Sasuke, whaddya think?"

"Absolutely not. They're troublemakers, for one thing, and I don't need three more of those to live with."

"Okay. Sorry, kiddos. Who's next?"

"M-my name is Natsuko," a scrawny twelve year old girl whispered, biting her lip.

"Too much like Hinata," Sasuke scowled.

"I'm Sora! I like puppies!"

"Too loud."

"I'm Yuki, and this is my little brother, Takeshi-kun."

"No."

"I'm--"

"No."

"I--"

"No."

"I'm Hana, and if you say no, I'm gonna punch you in the tummy!" a feisty little girl about eight years old declared, crossing her chubby arms over her round little tummy.

Sasuke chuckled. "This is the one."

"You sure?" Naruto asked, although his grin showed that he agreed.

"Nuh-uh! No way! You ain't gonna adopt me 'less you adopt my best friend, too."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked, rather amused. "And who is your best friend?"

A little black girl with big bright eyes and an even bigger smile bounced up to her friend and gave her a big hug. "I am! I'm Mameha! And I'm gonna kick you if you say no."

"Well, I guess that settles it, then," Sasuke replied, stifling a laugh. "Naruto, what do you say?"

Naruto looked at the girls. He looked at Sasuke. He looked back at the girls. He grinned. "Yeah!"

The energetic woman clapped her hands in delight and nearly skipped on her way to get the proper paperwork. Naruto scooped up Mameha in his arms, wincing only slightly. His arm had healed, but the muscles were still tender even now. He spun her around, both of them giggling gleefully. Sasuke, despite having lost his dominant hand, was forced to do the paperwork. As he worked, a chubby hand poked his other arm.

"What happened?" Hana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You know it's not polite to ask that, dear," the woman scolded, but Sasuke shook his head.

"It's alright, and she has a right to know if I am to be her father. I lost it during the War," he explained, keeping it simple for now.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, round little face scrunched up in concern.

"No, not anymore."

"Oh. So I can poke it?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't, but it won't hurt me if you do."

"Okay. Can you still give piggy back rides?"

"I suppose so, yes," he said, finishing up the rest of the paperwork and turning to call Naruto over to sign it.

"Oi, dobe."

"Coming, coming," Naruto said, boosting Mameha onto his back and grabbing the pen. His messy scrawling looked a bit pathetic next to Sasuke's perfect, delicate script, which wasn't as neat as it was before the loss of his left hand, but still impressive to look at.

"Okay, since you're already here to approve this, Lord Hokage, it's official! Why don't you let the girls pack their things and then you can take them home!"

"Yay!" 

Sasuke sighed once more, though this time with a smile. Naruto smiled, too, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a warm embrace. He stretched up and planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke hugged back, glad that fate had given him another chance at happiness.

On the way back home, Naruto carried Mameha on his back and her backpack in his arms, and Sasuke let Hana cling to his shoulders in a similar manner. All wore smiles.


End file.
